What Happened on the Astronomy Tower
by TheFredtoherGeorge
Summary: Scorpius wasn't entirely truthful when he told Al how he and Rose had spent their evening on the astronomy tower. But maybe that was for the best. (Outtake to "What is Meant to Be") Warning: Smut!


A/N: _This is one of a number of scenes from "What is Meant to Be" that cannot be included in a T-rated story. I've been encouraged to share them anyway, so I've made them into "outtake" chapters and posted them separately. This chapter contains sexually explicit descriptions. If you are underage or not into that sort of thing, read no further. You've been warned!_

Rose was still nervous as she stepped out into the chilled air at the top of the astronomy tower. While they had agreed that they would not take things too far and she trusted Scorpius completely, she sensed that they were both eager to move beyond territory that had previously been explored. She shivered in anticipation. Scorpius, who assumed she was cold, wrapped his arms snugly around her before muttering a warming charm huskily against her neck. The sensation triggered another shiver, which Scorpius correctly interpreted this time. She could feel him smirking as he pressed his lips against her exposed skin.

"C'mere," she muttered, releasing herself from his embrace and pulling him around the corner by the hand. Ducking into a small alcove that was well out of sight if anyone should come through the door unannounced, Rose pulled Scorpius close against her and tilted her face to meet his. She kissed him softly, teasing and nibbling his lips with her own. His hands slid slowly down her sides, caressing her waist and hips before coming to rest on her backside. She flicked the tip of her tongue against his lower lip, eliciting a soft groan.

"Merlin, you're sexy," he whispered as he squeezed her bum and pulled her hips firmly against his. She could feel the bulge in his trousers and a thrill of excitement shot through her belly at the contact. Without really intending to, she thrust her hips forward, grinding against him and Scorpius sucked in his breath sharply. Rose looked up into his face, taking in his closed eyes, slightly furrowed brow, and ragged breathing. She felt sexy and powerful, watching him struggle for control as she pressed her body intimately against his. Suddenly she knew that she wanted to make him feel as good as he had made her feel. She wanted to make him come undone.

"No cold showers for you tonight," she muttered, using her hands to press him back against the wall. Kissing him passionately, she very slowly ran her hands over his shoulders, down his chest, around his waist and up his back. She pulled herself tighter against him and pressed her chest firmly against his before sliding her hands downward once more to squeeze his bum. This time, when she rubbed her pelvis against his, it was entirely intentional. Scorpius groaned.

"Rose," he gasped. "You don't know what you're doing to me." His hands were grasping her hips firmly, as if for support, and his breathing was becoming increasingly erratic. Rose smiled mischievously.

"Don't be stupid," she whispered huskily into his ear. "I know exactly what I'm doing." As she spoke, her hands continued to move over his body, one sliding up his chest and over his shoulder, the other moving around his hip and sneaking between their bodies to cup his erection. He hissed in pleasure.

Rose kissed her way up Scorpius' neck and nibbled his earlobe as she stroked him through his trousers. His heavy breathing was now punctuated by little grunts and soft groans every few seconds. Knowing perfectly well that she could reach her goal simply by continuing what she was already doing, Rose nevertheless couldn't resist pushing just a little bit further.

Scorpius' eyes flew open and his head jerked up when Rose undid the button on his trousers. She was halfway through lowering his zipper when his hand covered hers and stilled it.

"Wait, Rose," he rasped. Taking a few deep breaths, he attempted to put some space between their bodies. "We shouldn't…this is…if you don't want," Scorpius stumbled, seemingly unable to string together a complete thought.

"Ssssh, it's okay," Rose soothed, "I just want to touch you." Scorpius' eyes connected with her own and Rose blushed hotly at her own boldness but held his gaze. After a moment, Scorpius withdrew his hand from hers and brought it up to cup her face. She smiled shyly before kissing him again and pulling the zipper the rest of the way down.

Scorpius groaned into her mouth as Rose slid her hand into his pants. She touched him lightly at first, exploring with her fingertips before wrapping her hand around his shaft and slowly stroking back and forth. Breaking the kiss, Scorpius leaned his head back against the wall behind him. His gasping, grunting breaths had returned and his hips jerked rhythmically. Rose moved her lips to his collarbone, kissing and sucking her way up his neck to his jaw and back down again.

"Mother of Merlin!" Scorpius gasped, shuddering as he clutched Rose's body against his. Rose watched him, his eyes closed, mouth slightly open and an expression of ecstasy on his face, as she felt a pulsing under her fingertips and a warm wetness spreading across her hand.

Now Rose was the one breathing erratically. It was as if, when she was focused on Scorpius, her own arousal had taken a backseat, slowly building without distracting her from her task. Now, as Scorpius went still, the throbbing, humming ache inside her was brought to the forefront of her consciousness. Watching her boyfriend climax, knowing she had caused him such intense pleasure, only aroused her more. She'd never felt so turned on in her life.

"_Evanesco_," Scorpius muttered, vanishing the sticky mess with a flick of his wand. He slid his wand back into his pocket and wrapped both arms around Rose, kissing her deeply. "I love you," he whispered after breaking the kiss.

"Mmmmmmm, too" was all Rose could manage. Scorpius chuckled softly, turning her around in his arms so that her back pressed against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, using his hands to caress her body. She quivered beneath his touch, whimpering softly when he slid one hand beneath her shirt to cup her breast. He used the other hand to gently pull her hair aside so that he could kiss her neck.

"Your turn," he whispered, placing his hand on her waist once more. Slowly sliding his hand over the curve of her hip, he stopped to stroke her leg for a moment before moving back up her thigh beneath her skirt. His other hand slipped beneath her bra and continued to gently massage her breast, idly brushing her nipple with his thumb, while he ran his fingers up her leg to her hip and down along the elastic of her knickers.

"Can I?" he asked softly as his fingers paused at the innermost point of her thigh. She nodded frantically, making a whimpering sound that might have been "please". He slid his fingers beneath the elastic and pushed the fabric out of the way.

"Sweet Circe, you're wet," he breathed, stroking his fingers along her swollen folds. Rose trembled in his arms as he slid two fingers inside of her, pumping them slowly in and out a few times before withdrawing them completely and sliding them along her outer lips once more. When his fingertips reached the place where her lips came together, he pressed gently and began a circular massaging motion. Rose moaned, rolling her hips against his hand helplessly. The throbbing ache was tightening into something more akin to a slow spasm and little jolts of pleasure were shooting through her belly and down her inner thighs. It was all she could do to keep her legs from buckling beneath her and she was pretty sure that if Scorpius hadn't been holding her so firmly against him, she'd be crumpled on the ground.

"Oh….Godric!" she gasped out as her body tensed and waves of pleasure rolled through her. For several moments she was only aware of his lips and hands and body and the incredible rippling, pulsing, tingling sensations they were causing her. Everything else simply ceased to exist.

When her orgasm subsided and her head began to clear, she took a deep breath and blinked several times. She wasn't sure when Scorpius had stilled his hands and withdrawn them from her most sensitive areas, but he was now simply holding her against him, his face still resting against her shoulder. He slowly began to slide down the wall, bringing her with him so that as he sat on the floor of the alcove, she was nestled in his lap.

"That was….wow," she breathed. Scorpius made a noise of agreement, nuzzling her neck softly. The couple stayed curled up together for several minutes until Rose shivered again, this time from the chill.

"C'mon," Scorpius insisted, gently nudging her out of his lap so he could climb to his feet again. "It's freezing up here. I don't know what I was thinking. We'll go back to the common room and sit by the fire."

"I think you were thinking you'd keep me warm," Rose replied playfully. "You weren't wrong." Scorpius grinned.

As they descended the tower steps and made their way back toward Gryffindor tower, Rose couldn't seem to get rid of the very silly smile that had taken up residence on her face. "_Maybe Valentine's Day isn't such a bad thing after all_," she thought.


End file.
